Through the roof
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: David takes a trip to Veilstone City and ends up running into Paul. They decide to take a trip to Twin Leaf Town together and end up running into Barry and Kenny. After a forbidden curse word is said on a very popular TV show, that word becomes legalized to say on TV. As a result, chaos happens and it's up to Paul, Barry, Kenny, and David to try to prevent a cataclysmic event.
David and Kenny are standing in the forest in Twin Leaf Town, admiring the view when Paul approaches them quickly.

PAUL: (holding tickets in his hand and running up to David and Kenny and then stoping) Hey you guys.

PAUL: (holding tickets in his hand) Look at what i've got.

DAVID: What?

PAUL: (holding tickets in his hand) 4 tickets to the zoned out movie.

DAVID and KENNY: (talking at the same time) That's boring.

PAUL: (holding the 4 tickets in his hand) Come on guys.

PAUL: (holding the 4 tickets in his hand) It's suppose to be interesting.

Paul puts the 4 tickets in his pocket.

DAVID: No and Yes.

DAVID: The name sounds interesting though.

Suddenly, Barry approaches Paul, David, and Kenny kind of rapidly.

BARRY: (feeling very excited, approaching Paul, David, and Kenny kind of rapidly, and then stoping) You guys.

BARRY: (feeling very excited) Hey you guys.

BARRY: (feeling very excited) Oh my gosh.

BARRY: (feeling very excited) You guys.

PAUL: (joking around) What walkie talkie?

BARRY: I was just watching TV and i saw this commercial.

DAVID: You've got me interested in it already.

DAVID: Keep going.

BARRY: Guess what's going to be said on the TV show coppers tonight.

PAUL: What?

BARRY: Come on and guess.

BARRY: They're going to say something that's usually not said on TV.

PAUL: What?

BARRY: You'll never guess what it is correctly.

DAVID: What?

BARRY: Guess!

PAUL: (getting impatient) Got dam it Barry.

PAUL: (getting impatient) What are they going to say on coppers tonight?

BARRY: Are you guys ready for this?

BARRY: (talking quietly and looking both ways at the same time) On TV, tonight on coppers, they're going to say the word "Fuck!" uncensored on TV.

PAUL: (gasping) They're going to say fuck uncensored on TV?

DAVID: They can't say fuck uncensored on TV.

BARRY: The narrator on the commercial said that the f word would be said uncensored on coppers tonight.

BARRY: Uncensored means that the f word won't be bleeped out.

BARRY: People are getting excited man.

DAVID: Holy fuck.

KENNY: Dude, we've got to watch it tonight.

BARRY: Yeah!

BARRY: Guys, come to my house tonight so that we can see and hear it.

PAUL: But i got 4 tickets to the zoned out movie tonight.

BARRY: Perhaps you didn't hear me Paul.

BARRY: They're going to say fuck tonight on TV.

PAUL: It's just a strategy to increase their ratings on the show.

DAVID: Come on dude.

DAVID: History is about to be repeated again.

PAUL: It's a rare thing to hear on TV, but it's been done before.

BARRY: Geez!

BARRY: You're cranky Paul.

BARRY: What's the matter?

BARRY: Do you have a chip on your shoulder?

PAUL: No!

PAUL: I don't have a chip on my shoulder.

PAUL: I just think it's prosaic for us to be standing around talking about only 1 special word on TV.

Else where, at the community center in Twin Leaf Town, 4 random dudes named Ed, San, Mike, and Randy converse.

RANDY: Hey San, did you see the commercial?

SAN: Oh yeah.

SAN: They're going to say fuck on TV.

ED: We should all get together tonight at the new large size bar they just recently built and watch it there.

MIKE: (yelling with energy and excitement) YEAH!

SAN and RANDY: (talking at the same time) Yeah!

MIKE: Are you guys going to let your kids watch and listen to it?

RANDY: Possibly and probably.

RANDY: Coppers is a very important show for kids to watch since it discourages them from becoming criminals.

SAN: That's true.

SAN: Also, they're going to say fuck which is funny.

ED, MIKE, and RANDY: (talking at the same time) That's true.

Else where, while walking around town, Paul sees Botch, an old acquaintance of his, randomly looking at the sky.

PAUL: (approaching Botch and then stoping) Hey Botch, i got tickets to the zoned out movie and i was wondering if you wanted to see it with me.

BOTCH: I can't.

BOTCH: They're going to say fuck on TV tonight and my folks want me to watch and listen to it, with them so i don't take it the wrong way.

PAUL: It's just 1 rare word on TV.

Suddenly, some random dude walks by Paul and Botch and looks at his watch. He then goes on a wild loud rant.

RANDOM DUDE: (ranting loudly and wildly) HEY EVERY ONE.

RANDOM DUDE: (ranting loudly and wildly) COPPERS IS ON IN 25 MINUTES.

RANDOM DUDE: (ranting loudly and wildly) GET THE FUCK TO A TV AND QUICK.

Some of the people that are in the area, get in their cars and floor it while those that are on the side walks run like crazy, including Botch. Paul is the only person left in the area and he feels shocked.

Later and else where, at the brand new large size bar, a few females and many of the town's dudes are watching coppers on TV. Ed, San, Mike, Randy, and the random dude are also there. The bar is packed and the customers, as well as the employees, are excited.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) I put every thing i have into my job.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) How can you accuse me?

RANDOM DUDE: (talking while watching TV) He's gonna say it.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) I'm just doing my job.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) We have to know where the proof is freaking at.

MIKE: (talking while watching TV) Was that it?

RANDY: (talking while watching TV) He said freaking.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) I told you already.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) We don't know where said proof is.

Else where, at Barry's house, he, Paul, David, and Kenny are siting together on the sofa and watching coppers. Barry is the only one eating cheese crackers while watching it and David is the only one drinking an extra large bottle of zinfandel. He's already drunken most of it and is kind of drunk.

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) Got dam it.

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) When are they going to say fuck?

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) It's going to be awesome.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) You mean hide it from you?

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Just who do you think i am?

COP 2: (talking on the TV) A cop like me.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Yeah!

COP 1: (talking on the TV) You're a lot of things.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) This conversation is going no where and i've had it.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Don't ignore me.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) Enough is enough.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Are you sure?

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Enough is a significant word.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) Rat crap.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) When are they gonna say fuck?

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) They're just building the suspense.

PAUL: (talking while watching TV) Pathetic!

Paul gets off the sofa and slowly starts to walk away.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) Paul, come back.

PAUL: (stoping and then looking back) I'm going to the kitchen.

PAUL: (looking back) This is pathetic.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) But you're going to miss it dude.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) Someone is going to say fuck and you're going to miss it.

PAUL: (looking back) I don't give a shit.

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) Paul, please don't do this to us man!

PAUL: (looking back) Okay!

The show goes to commercial. Paul gives in, walks back to the sofa, and sits down.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) I love this a lot.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) Just 4 cool dudes, watching a cool TV show together.

PAUL: (talking while watching TV) 1 of us cool dudes is drunk.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) Hey, i'm not drunk.

PAUL: (talking while watching TV) If you say so.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) Yeah, well i do say so.

David burps out a loud one.

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) Dude, you should enter into a burping contest.

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) You're good at burping.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) I could've told you that.

KENNY: (talking while watching TV) You'd probably win first place.

DAVID: (feeling drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) Yeah!

David opens up his extra large bottle of zinfandel and drinks a big gulp of it down. He closes it up again and then burps out a very loud one this time.

PAUL: (talking while watching TV) Control yourself.

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) That one was so loud, i bet the neighbors heard it.

David starts to feel very drunk after that last big gulp he drunk down.

DAVID: (feeling very drunk, laughing out loud while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) HA HA HA HA HA!

KENNY: (talking while watching TV) Now this is a party.

The quick commercials end and coppers comes back on.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) It's nothing personal.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) You just made an error and i wanted to point it out to you.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) A copper is going to do what a copper is going to do.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Lets just not let this error wreck our work.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) Agreed!

COP 2: (talking on the TV) I'll see you around.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Oh and 1 more thing.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) Yeah!

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Tell that criminal that was involved in the whole error that i said "Fuck you.".

COP 2: (talking on the TV) I'll deliver the message.

COP 1: (talking on the TV) Thank you.

COP 2: (talking on the TV) You're welcome.

The TV show ends.

Else where, back at the large sized bar, the people inside are awed strucken after the ending.

MIKE: (talking while watching TV) They did it.

EVERY PERSON IN THE BAR: (yelling at the same time while watching TV) THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME.

Else where, back at Barry's house, what was just said sinks in to Paul, Barry, David, and Kenny.

DAVID: (feeling very drunk, yelling while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) WOW!

KENNY: (talking while watching TV) Wow!

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) Wow!

PAUL: (talking while watching TV) Pathetic!

BARRY: (watching TV and eating cheese crackers at the same time) Paul, you really need to get that chip off your shoulder.

BARRY: (watching TV, joking around, and eating cheese crackers at the same time) It's making you angry.

BARRY: (watching TV, joking around, and eating cheese crackers at the same time) You should just eat it.

PAUL: (talking while watching TV) Do you really think that the special episode we just saw is going to have a significant impact on TV?

DAVID: (feeling very drunk, talking while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) I wanna be married to 21 different TVs.

DAVID: (feeling very drunk, laughing out loud while watching TV, and holding an extra large bottle of zinfandel) HA HA HA HA HA!

BARRY: (watching TV, joking around, and eating cheese crackers at the same time) It might.

PAUL: (talking while watching TV) What ever.

The next day, the media in Twin Leaf Town is all over the special episode of coppers that aired last night on national TV. Anchor woman Chelsea talks about it.

CHELSEA: (talking on the TV) Last night, the popular TV show coppers aired a special episode for the first time ever and the ratings for that episode went through the roof due to the fact that the word fuck was said uncensored.

CHELSEA: (talking on the TV) What's even more shocking is that i've just gotten word that the word fuck is okay to say all over the Sinnoh region, even if it's on TV due to the fact that major law makers all over the Sinnoh region have legalized the right to say the curse word just this morning.

CHELSEA: (talking on the TV) A very recent poll shows that 40% of the citizens in Sinnoh think the show went too far.

CHELSEA: (talking on the TV) On the other hand, the remaining 60% of Sinnoh citizens don't really give a fuck.

CHELSEA: (talking on the TV) In other news, there seems to be a very rare and frightening virus going around in the small town of Pallet that's making people fucking miserable.

A reporter from the local media in Pallet, stands by to tell what's going on.

CHELSEA: (talking on the TV) Rodney has the story.

RODNEY: (talking, holding a micro phone, and looking into the camera) Thanks Chelsea.

RODNEY: (talking, holding a micro phone, and looking into the camera) Something fucking weird is going on in this small town.

Rodney strenuously and mysteriously vomits out blood.

CHELSEA: (talking on the TV and watching the live video of Rodney vomiting blood out) Holy fuck.

Else where, at a comic book store, Dawn talks to Paul, David, and Barry about the recent news fad.

DAWN: Let me clarify my stance on the word fuck.

DAVID: Wow!

DAVID: We can say the word fuck in a comic book store now.

PAUL: This is unnecessary just because people say it on TV.

DAWN: Yes, but only in the noun form or the adjective form.

BARRY: Huh!

DAWN: It's okay if you use the word figuratively.

DAWN: For example, saying things like "It's a fucking fine day." is okay.

DAVID: That rhymed.

DAWN: On the other hand, saying the word fuck before words like "kill" or "violent" is wrong.

BARRY: I don't get it.

DAVID: Me neither.

DAWN: I'll give another example using the word as an adjective.

DAWN: For example, saying things like "The prices for comic books are fucky." is okay as well.

DAWN: On the other hand, saying the word fuck literally like "The kitchen floor was a disaster, so i had to literally get on my fucking knees and clean the fucking floor." is not okay to say.

DAVID: (trying not to laugh) Fuck!

DAWN: That's right David.

DAVID: Is it grammatically okay to say it jokingly and randomly like "Oh fuck." and "Fuck on fault."?

DAWN: Yeah!

BARRY: Cool!

BARRY: This is awesome.

BARRY: A whole new word added to every day conversations.

PAUL: (getting angry) It's not that new.

PAUL: (getting angry) I'm gonna look up the word fuck in the dictionary and prove it.

BARRY: It's okay Dawn and David.

BARRY: Paul just has a chip on his shoulder.

PAUL: (getting angry) There's no chip on my shoulder.

DAWN: Will you boys fucking settle down.

DAWN: As i was explaining.

DAWN: Instead of saying something like "Will you boys settle down." when ever you guys get rowdy with each other, i have the right to say "Will you boys fucking settle down.".

DAWN: Any further questions?

BARRY: Is it okay to say things like "I've got to take a fucking violent shit."?

DAWN: No no no no!

DAWN: You can say things like "I've got to take a fucking shit." or "Oh fuck, it's shitting time.", but not things like "I've got to take a fucking violent shit.".

DAWN: Do you get it?

PAUL, BARRY, and DAVID: (talking at the same time) Not really.

DAWN: It's about using it cautiously.

DAWN: I'll give you all another example.

DAWN: As of late, i've confessed to being a shopaholic.

DAWN: Because of the new law, i now have the right to call people that aren't shopaholics, fucking penny pinchers that slow down the economy of shopping itself.

DAWN: I can also say things like "Hey there you fucking penny pincher who's a fucker that fucking likes to fucking penny pinch." or "Hello there you fucking penny pincher who's a fucker that fucking likes to fucking penny pinch.".

DAWN: Cursing can feel good sometimes.

PAUL, BARRY, and DAVID: (talking at the same time) Agreed!

A day later, the citizens of Twin Leaf Town have taken pride in using the f bomb in their every day lives by wearing clothes with the once forbidden word on their clothes. The citizens of Twin Leaf Town have also started putting the word on some of their products in their stores. A young couple walks out of a store and comments on the products they saw together.

WOMAN: (talking and walking) That store had some cool fucking products.

MAN: (talking and walking) Too bad we don't have a lot of fucking money right now.

WOMAN: (talking and walking) It feels like the allergy season might get fucking bad again.

MAN: (talking and walking) It doesn't really fucking bother me that fucking much since allergy medicine is so fucking cheap sometimes.

MAN: (talking and walking) Fuck allergies since they're a minor fucking problem.

WOMAN: (talking, walking, and starting to feel sick) I feel like fucking shit all of a fucking sudden.

Suddenly, the woman strenuously vomits out blood while walking. Other people start looking at her. Both the man and the woman stop walking.

WOMAN: What the fuck is fucking happening to me?

MAN: Fuck if i know.

MAN: That was fucking weird.

WOMAN: My fucking meal came out of me red.

MAN: Do you know what the fuck is going around?

MAN: Fuck if i know.

WOMAN: This fucking sucks.

MAN: I fucking know.

WOMAN: Fucking bloody smelly vomit.

Else where, there are 7 frozen knights, each in their own ice berg. Suddenly, the ice berg imprisoning 1 of the knights starts to crack and eventually breaks open completely. The now free knight, walks over to the edge of a cliff and looks out to all the towns and cities saying 1 of the 7 deadly words in the english language. He draws out his sword and lightning strikes it repeatedly.

The next day, it's cloudy and Dawn is walking down a street and singing a profane song.

DAWN: (cussing, singing, and walking) Hey there fucky fucky dressy dress.

DAWN: (cussing, singing, and walking) Fucky fucky dressy dress.

DAWN: (cussing, singing, and walking) You're so dam fine.

Dawn suddenly bumps into a man and stops cussing, singing, and walking.

MAN: (walking away) I'm fucking sorry about that.

DAWN: Watch it fudger.

MAN: (stopping and backing up) What did you call me?

DAWN: I called you a fudger because you're wearing brown clothing.

DAWN: Take that fudge fucker.

Dawn starts cussing, singing, and walking again.

DAWN: (cussing, singing, and walking) Hey there fucky fucky dressy dress.

DAWN: (cussing, singing, and walking) Fucky fucky dressy dress.

DAWN: (cussing, singing, and walking) You're so dam fine.

She walks right past Barry and David with out saying a word.

DAVID: (talking and walking) This sort of sucks.

DAVID: (talking and walking) Now that the word "Fuck!" is so common, it isn't as fun as it use to be to say.

BARRY: (talking and walking) Yeah!

BARRY: (talking and walking) They've taken all the insult out of the word "Fuck!".

BARRY: (talking and walking) We're gonna have to start saying other bad words like cunt, piss, and shit.

BARRY: (talking and walking) I think the word "Cunt!" is way worse than the word "Fuck!".

BARRY: (talking and walking) I'd rather get called a fucker than a cunt.

Suddenly, Paul and Kenny rush over to where Barry and David are walking and all 4 dudes stop moving.

PAUL: Barry and David, i've looked up the word "Fuck!".

PAUL: I think it might have something to do with people vomiting their bloody guts out.

DAVID: How?

PAUL: Haven't you noticed people getting sick?

PAUL: It all started when they started saying the word "Fuck!" on TV.

BARRY: Paul, you're full of piss.

PAUL: Shut it.

PAUL: Look, the word "Fuck!" first showed up written in the english language in the year 1528.

PAUL: That period in history was very close to the plague known as the dark death.

DAVID: What was the dark death?

BARRY: Paul, do you still have a chip on your shoulder because we didn't go see the zoned out movie with you?

BARRY: I mean fuck dude.

BARRY: Let it go.

PAUL: Look, it might be a coincidence, but i think we'd better ask someone about this.

PAUL: Come on.

All 4 dudes walk past the Fuck store and the once frozen knight walks out of the store as they're leaving.

Else where, at the Sinnoh Now studio in Jubilife City, the network president talks to his staff during a board room meeting.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: 60 more shares.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: It was actually possible.

DIRECTOR 1: Your fuck idea was professional.

DIRECTOR 1: We're really impressed with this innovation.

DIRECTOR 2: Your idea was an act of pure geniusness.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Thanks, but i'm not done yet.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: You see, i've already figured out our new marketing technique for the next run of shows.

DIRECTOR 3: Wow!

DIRECTOR 4: You're unstopable.

DIRECTOR 1: What's the new technique?

DIRECTOR 3: The suspense is killing me.

DIRECTOR 5: I'm about to shit myself.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: This Saturday, on Sinnoh now, we're going to say the word "Fuck!" twice.

DIRECTOR 4: Bold!

DIRECTOR 6: The repetition is something else.

DIRECTOR 6: It's like saying it once, but twice.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Lets get on it men.

ALL THE DIRECTORS: (talking at the same time) Alright!

Else where, a strange stranger is standing and singing while cussing on a side walk, leaning against a poll.

MAN: (cussing and singing) Cheese burgers you're so fucking tasty.

MAN: (cussing and singing) You're fucking salty, fucking greasy, and i'm just fucking in love with you.

David and the other dudes walk up to him.

MAN: Hello fellas.

DAVID: Hey man.

PAUL: Sir, we were just wondering if you know where the word "Fuck!" comes from.

MAN: Definitely TV and the net.

PAUL: I was referring to the origins of the word "Fuck!".

MAN: Oh!

BARRY: Detective potato chip on the shoulder guy here thinks that the word "Fuck!" started near the same time as something called the dark death.

PAUL: It said in a book that the word "Fuck!" started appearing in the english language near the same time as something called the dark death.

PAUL: Not only that, but for the past 2 days now, it's been cloudy, including today.

KENNY: (panicking) I'm freaking out here guys.

MAN: The dark death you say?

DAVID: What's the dark death man?

MAN: Probably, dying in your sleep.

DAVID: Interesting!

MAN: In those days, it probably was something a lot more unpleasant like a plague.

PAUL: My thoughts exactly.

DAVID: Me and my dude friends here are on a quest to end the illness that's been happening all over the world lately.

MAN: I wish you 4 dudes the best of luck than.

PAUL, BARRY, DAVID, and KENNY: (talking at the same time) Thank you.

MAN: Oh and 1 more thing.

MAN: There's a special mysterious medium size library, 7 tenths of a mile away from here that has special books that you can't find at most libraries.

MAN: I'm sure if you go there and do some research, you'll find some special info about what's going on and what to do about it.

PAUL, BARRY, DAVID, and KENNY: (talking at the same time) Thanks again.

MAN: You're welcome.

MAN: I'd go with you, but i'm busy running errands.

KENNY: We understand.

MAN: (walking away) Bye!

PAUL, BARRY, DAVID, and KENNY: (talking and walking away at the same time) Bye!

PAUL: (talking and walking) I'm not really up for a quest with you guys, but it might be the best option at this point.

DAVID: (talking and walking) How about me being the leader on this quest we're about to take?

DAVID: (talking and walking) That cool with you Paul, Barry, and Kenny?

PAUL, BARRY, and KENNY: (walking and talking together at the same time) It's fine.

DAVID: (talking and walking) Goody!

DAVID: (talking and walking) In that case, we're going to be known as the awesome foursome since there's 4 of us awesome dudes.

PAUL: (talking and walking) That name is so bad ass awesome.

BARRY: (talking and walking) Oh yeah.

KENNY: (talking and walking) I concur.

A few minutes later, the awesome foursome make it to the special mysterious medium size library. They notice that it's mostly empty and quiet. They then decide to go to a more secluded location inside the library where they can converse with each other freely and peacefully.

DAVID: Some how, it doesn't surprise me that this library was located in the south part of this town.

DAVID: Dudes, i'm getting a mysterious vibe up in here.

PAUL: I hope you'll keep it together since you're our leader.

BARRY: Please don't make me fine you David!

KENNY: I'm getting a cold vibe up in here.

DAVID: It's slightly warmer in here than it is out there.

DAVID: Our bodies will get warmer with in minutes.

DAVID: Lets start searching for researching.

PAUL, BARRY, and KENNY: (talking at the same time) Right!

After 5 minutes of searching, David finds a big old mysterious book about worldly historical facts. He places it on a table and sits down. Kenny sits to his left side and to his right side, Paul and Barry sat down too. He opens up the big old mysterious book and eventually stops on page 1475. No one is near by to hear what they're talking about.

DAVID: (reading from the book) It says right here that "The word "Fuck!" did not originate as an acronym for the phrase "For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge", either as a sign posted above adulterers in the stocks or as a criminal charge against members of the british armed forces; nor did it originate during the 15th-century battle of agincourt as a corruption of "pluck yew" (an idiom falsely attributed to the english for drawing a long bow).".

DAVID: (reading from the book) "Modern english wasn't spoken until the 16th century and words such as "fornication" and "consent" didn't exist in any form in english until the influence of Anglo-Norman in the late 12th century.".

DAVID: (reading from the book) "The earliest recorded use of "fuck" in English occurred in 1475 in the poem "Flen flyys", where it's spelled _fuccant_ (conjugated as if a Latin verb meaning "they fuck").".

DAVID: (reading from the book) "It's of Proto-Germanic origin and is related to Dutch fokken and fukka.".

DAVID: Paul, you read from the wrong book.

DAVID: The book you read from got it wrong from about 53 years.

PAUL: That dam false fucking book.

PAUL: Turn to page 1346.

David turns to page 1346 and begins reading again.

DAVID: (reading from the book) It says right here that "The Dark Death was one of the most devastating pandemics in human history, resulting in the deaths of an estimated 75 to 200 million people and peaking in Sinnoh in the year 1346.".

DAVID: That was a fucking beyond immense loss of life.

PAUL: I think the worst of it ended in 1353.

DAVID: Right!

David turns to page 1353 and begins reading yet again.

DAVID: (reading from the book) It says right here that "In 1353, Sinnoh was ravaged and the disease also reached the border with the Silver Horde, this time from the west, where it petered out.".

DAVID: (reading from the book) Kanto was invaded by epidemic forces coming both from Johto and from the Sinnoh region and apparently, from the south by contagion coming across the border from the Hoenn and Unova regions.".

BARRY: But it all happened before the f word was ever written in the english language.

KENNY: If that's the case, there's no connection between the f word and the dark death.

PAUL: There is if people started actually saying it before actually writing it.

DAVID: Sounds like a case of actuality defeating reality.

PAUL: Exactly!

DAVID: (pointing at a picture on the page) Look at that.

DAVID: (pointing at a picture on the page) They're puking out their intestines just like people have been doing here and else where lately.

David stops pointing at the picture.

DAVID: Holy crap on a lawn.

DAVID: (reading from the book) It says right here that "The people in Sinnoh believed that the plague was a curse or a dark magic infliction brought on by a mass utterance of a word of curse.".

PAUL: A curse word.

DAVID: (feeling shocked) Of course.

DAVID: (feeling shocked) I've never even thought about why people use the term "curse word" before.

DAVID: (feeling shocked) Because it brings a curse like the dark death.

BARRY: (pointing at another book on the table) Look over there dudes.

The dudes turn their eyes in the direction that Barry points too. Barry stops pointing at the book.

BARRY: In this Alferd Hatchock mystery, Alferd chases after a banker with a chip on his shoulder.

BARRY: (joking around) This could explain how Paul got a chip on his shoulder.

PAUL: (feeling annoyed) Barry, this is serious.

BARRY: (joking around) So am i Paul.

BARRY: (joking around) If that chip on your shoulder doesn't get taken off, you could become a walking talking time bomb.

BARRY: Ha ha ha ha ha!

The liberian walks by and starts chatting with the boys.

LIBERIAN: If you don't mind, i'll have to close up early now.

LIBERIAN: They're going to say "Fuck!" twice on Sinnoh now and i don't want to miss it.

Suddenly, the liberian vomits out blood strenuously and passes out.

DAVID: (yelling in shock) HOLY FUCK.

BARRY: Gross!

PAUL: This dark death plague is spreading at the speed of a wild fire.

Kenny starts coughing and feeling slightly dizzy.

DAVID: Oh crap.

KENNY: (feeling slightly dizzy) Oh crap.

BARRY: Oh crap.

BARRY: Kenny is catching it.

PAUL: David, we've gotta do something.

PAUL: If we don't stop that network, fuck will become an even more acceptable word.

DAVID: Dudes, we've got to warn those producers at the Sinnoh Now studio that the word "Fuck!" and the dark death are linked.

PAUL, BARRY, and KENNY: (talking at the same time) Right!

The next morning, the awesome foursome are on board a plane that's flying to Jubilife City where the Sinnoh Now studio is located at. Paul and David are sitting next to each other and David was lucky enough to get the window seat. Barry and Kenny are sitting next to each other and behind Paul and David. David is wearing black boots, black jeans, a long sleeves black shirt, and a long black coat. Paul, Barry, and Kenny are dressed in their usual clothes. Paul, Barry, David, and Kenny know very well that they may not survive this immensely dangerous quest they're on.

CAPTAIN: Hello ladies and gentlemen.

CAPTAIN: This is your captain speaking.

CAPTAIN: If you look out the right side of the plane, you can see some interesting fucking land marks.

CAPTAIN: If you look out the left side of the plane, you can see some more interesting fucking land marks.

CAPTAIN: Well, we should be arriving in Jubilife City in about 90 minutes.

CAPTAIN: Until then, we invite you to sit back, relax, and enjoy our fucking service.

Kenny coughs on Barry.

BARRY: Got dam it Kenny.

BARRY: Don't get your plague contagion on me.

PAUL: Barry, stop being an idiot.

Little does the awesome foursome know, a certain knight is reading the world news paper while sitting between 2 men. He lowers his paper, looks to the right at the 4 dudes, and then sips his coffee.

Else where, at the Sinnoh Now studio in Jubilife City, the network president talks to his staff again during a board room meeting.

DIRECTOR 1: The ratings are gonna be through the roof.

DIRECTOR 2: We're gonna break a record.

DIRECTOR 1: Where's the roof with people like us?

DIRECTOR 1: How do we out do our ideas?

NETWORK PRESIDENT: I have it.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: The most popular marketing ploy every thought of.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Tonight, we should have all the people on all the shows say the word "Fuck!" in place over their written original lines and we'll call it "Must see fucking TV.".

DIRECTOR 1: Awesome!

DIRECTOR 2: The night of the fuckers.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Doing something like that live will be very hard.

Suddenly, the awesome foursome burst through the board room doors and confronts the network president and his directors.

DAVID: Stop the production.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Who are you people?

DAVID: We're the awesome foursome and we're here to warn you about the word "Fuck!".

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Not another christian group.

DIRECTOR 1: Who wants to take these dudes on?

DIRECTOR 2: I get it.

DIRECTOR 2: We appreciate your concern.

DIRECTOR 2: Here at Sinnoh Now the general goal is providing the highest and most thought provoking entertainment.

DIRECTOR 2: How great it is that we live in a region where an artist can express himself or herself freely.

DIRECTOR 2: That's not only the Sinnoh spirit, it's the Sinnoh Now spirit.

DIRECTOR 2: It allows us to make great family programs and of course, everyone's favorite show, coppers.

DIRECTOR 2: We can't thank you enough for bringing your concerns to our network, for it is you, the Sinnoh Now viewers, who make this great network and of course, the great region that is Sinnoh.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Well said.

DAVID: Enough of that.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: What's wrong?

DAVID: Haven't you people noticed all the strange things going on?

PAUL: We think it's because you people made the word "Fuck!" a much more common word.

The directors just stare back at him.

DIRECTOR 3: Yeah right.

PAUL: It's a fact.

PAUL: The word is plaguing our friend Kenny.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Do you have any proof of that?

PAUL: No!

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (rising out of his seat) Then get out of here before we have you kicked out!

BARRY: We're gonna fine all of you for this.

The awesome foursome exits the building and starts walking away from it.

DAVID: (walking and feeling pissed off) Those corrupt corporate bastards.

PAUL: (talking and walking) Now what are we gonna do?

DAVID: (talking and walking) We've got to spread the word around about this some how.

Suddenly, the knight from before draws out his sword and screams in front of them.

KNIGHT: (screaming and holding up his sword) AAARRRRRRRRRRRGH!

They stop walking.

DAVID: Oh fuck.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) Stand away.

They get out of his way and he rushes into the building. Inside the building, the meeting continues.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Once we get all of our shows to say the word "Fuck!", we'll be number 1 permanently.

Suddenly, the knight burst through the board room doors and confronts the network president and his directors.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) Stop your wicked plans at once.

DIRECTOR 4: Excuse us.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) I have the stone of healing and i want to know who's in charge here.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Did you directors hire an entertainer for my birthday?

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) Show your true form, Ueldon.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) Lest you be afraid.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) Your short time in this world is at the end.

The knight throws the stone of healing at the network president, but nothing happens and the stone of healing goes back into the knight's armor.

The directors just stare at him.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) The healing stone has no effect at all.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) You're not Ueldon.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: I never said i was Ueldon.

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) You and your men will be killed any way due to the fact that you and them have spread the word of curse.

The knight decapitates director number 1.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Sick him men.

2 of the directors draw their guns and start shooting at him.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

KNIGHT: (holding his sword) Ach!

The bullets force him to jump out a window and he falls to the ground from the fifth floor of the building. The awesome foursome approach the fallen knight.

DAVID: Who and what are you?

He grabs the healing stone out of his armor.

KNIGHT: (holding the healing stone) Take this.

David takes the healing stone.

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) What do we do with it exactly?

KNIGHT: Heal!

The knight passes out.

PAUL: Now what?

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) We've got to find people who would know what the heck this is all about.

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) Dudes, we're going to have to go to the palace of castles, knights, and kings.

55 minutes later, at the palace of castles, knights, and kings in Jubilife City, the awesome foursome take a tour ride through the inside of the palace.

ANNOUNCER: Ladies and knights, we bid you welcome to the grandest sword collection in all the land, excalibur.

The awesome foursome eventually get off at the welding section of the palace and come up to a welder.

WELDER: Would any of you warriors like to buy a freshly sharpen sword?

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) That's not what we're looking for.

WELDER: How may i help you warriors than?

PAUL: We need help identifying an ancient stone tablet.

WELDER: What?

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) It might be the key to the cure for the word of curse and the dark death.

WELDER: I can help you get some credit.

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) Dude, we need help from someone with knowledge of secrets and seekers.

WELDER: Hey man, this is just a public place for entertainment.

WELDER: I can't help you out with your quest.

WELDER: Not every one here knows about curses, secrets, and seekers.

DAVID: (holding up the healing stone) We just need help on how to use this stone tablet.

WELDER: (feeling shocked) The stone tablet of healing.

WELDER: (feeling shocked) Where did you get it?

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) You know all about it?

WELDER: The sire once spoke of such a stone tablet.

WELDER: Come and we must see the sorcerer.

The welder leads them off towards the sorcerer. Else where, the announcer promotes the new up coming marketing ploy for Sinnoh Now.

ANNOUNCER: Get ready for "Must see fucking TV.".

ANNOUNCER: Starting 4 hours from now, there will be 4 straight hours of pure fucking epicness live.

Else where, in his big cushy office, the network president is sitting in his boss chair and looking out at the horizon from his window. He talks to himself.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (talking to himself) This fucking innovative marketing ploy will be fucking awesome.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (talking to himself) It'll be my best fucking master piece ever.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (talking to himself) Prepare yourself Sinnoh region.

Else where, the welder leads the awesome foursome into a hall way and they run into a maiden. They stop walking.

MAIDEN: I got liquor for people that are thirsty.

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) If it wasn't for this dam immensely important quest, i'd have a few shots.

PAUL: You tend to go wild when you drink too much alcohol so it's for the best.

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) I do not have a drinking problem.

BARRY: Denial is 1 of the symptoms of alcohol addiction.

WELDER: These warriors need to see the sire.

MAIDEN: Lets go to the inner sanctum.

They eventually make it to the inner sanctum where the sire slash sorcerer is.

WELDER: How dare you warriors bring the wrath of scorn by mass chanting the word of wickedness?

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) We didn't mean too.

WELDER: Didn't any of you know that the word "Fuck!" is a curse word?

DAVID: (holding the healing stone) Well yeah, but we didn't know that using a curse word too much could create a curse.

WELDER: Leave it to a bunch of english brutes to believe that a curse word is a word that's not cursed.

SIRE: Let me see the stone.

David hands him the stone and he walks with it.

DAVID: I just don't get it.

DAVID: People use curse words so much.

WELDER: Saying a word of curse once in a while does nothing at all.

WELDER: It's only when spoken repeatedly and in mass that the curse takes place.

The sire stops walking.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) I've seen this before.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) Stones that were used by the knights of laws and rules.

DAVID: Who are these knights of laws and rules?

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) A legion of men sworn to do what ever necessary to keep the 7 deadly words at bay.

Else where at a medium size bar in Twin Leaf Town, Ed, San, Mike, Randy, and a few men and women are gathered inside the bar and they're watching TV.

RANDOM DUDE: (watching TV) Some of these people on this dang program are dumb fuckers.

RANDOM CHICK: (watching TV) They really just don't give a fuck about seriousness.

RANDY: (watching TV) You know, that word is kind of getting old.

RANDY: (watching TV) It's not really funny any more.

ED: (watching TV) They're going to have to create a new swear word soon.

SAN: (watching TV) We should create our own new swear word and become famous for it.

MIKE: (watching TV) I hope we don't end up in shit creek for trying to do it.

MILEY: (talking on the TV show) Serves you right fucker.

DRAKE: (talking on the TV show) You're the fucker.

Suddenly, the knight from before burst through stage door C with his sword drawn, while the show is going on live.

KNIGHT: (holding out his sword) Stop saying the word of curse.

The knight throws his sword at Drake and it goes through his mouth and out of the back of his head. He dies immediately. The knight picks up his sword.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (watching the live show) What the crap?

MILEY: (feeling horrified) Holy fuck.

The knight than cuts off Miley's head with his already bloody sword. Back at the bar, people are flabbergasted.

SAN: (feeling flabbergasted) The plot of this episode is going through the roof.

Back at the inner sanctum, the sire continues to educate the awesome foursome about the knights of laws and rules.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) The knights were formed to keep the deadly curse words to a minimum.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) Should a deadly curse word ever be let out in abundance, they would return.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) A stone tablet for each deadly word of curse was made, representing each of the 7 deadly words that so offended God.

DAVID: Similar to the 7 deadly sins of the soul.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) Yeah!

The sire walks over to a wall full of picto graphs and the awesome foursome follows.

DAVID: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) There's the knight of the s word.

PAUL: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) There's also the knight of the word "Piss!".

BARRY: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) I knew it.

BARRY: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) The word "Cunt!" is a super swear.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone and pointing at a specific part of the wall full of picto graphs) Look at this.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone and pointing at a specific part of the wall full of picto graphs) The writing here claims that this stone can defeat the evil Ueldon who will rise when the deadly word of curse has been said enough times to give him power.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone and pointing at a specific part of the wall full of picto graphs) Then, one seventh of the world will be destroyed along with one seventh of the human population.

DAVID: (getting scared and looking at the wall full of picto graphs) That would be cataclysmic.

BARRY: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) My house will get destroyed too.

DAVID: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) Wait a minute.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) What is it?

DAVID: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) Tonight is the night of the fuckers on Sinnoh Now.

DAVID: (looking at the wall full of picto graphs) They're going to say it again over and over again.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) There's not a moment to lose.

SIRE: (holding the healing stone) We must go now.

Else where, back at the stage, the knight makes an announcement.

KNIGHT: (holding his bloody sword out) Turn off those cameras.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: What's the matter with you?

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Stop this you fucker.

KNIGHT: (holding his bloody sword out) I am one seventh of the knights of laws and rules.

KNIGHT: (holding his bloody sword out) Stop using 1 of the 7 words of curses.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: Listen tough guy, i'm the head of this network and i'll say the word "Fuck!" all i want.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (cursing up a storm) Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Suddenly, a loud rumble is heard all over the stage and studio and the ground starts to heave. Suddenly, the ground cracks open and Ueldon rises from the gaping crack. The audience screams in horror as Ueldon spits out fire balls at them. Ueldon is an evil orange fire spiting dragon like creature that's twice the size of an average charizard.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (watching the scene) Oh fuck.

The knight begins to fight Ueldon with all his might. 22 minutes and 30 seconds later, Ueldon starts to over power the knight.

KNIGHT: (talking to himself and holding out his bloody sword) He's too strong.

KNIGHT: (talking to himself and holding out his bloody sword) I need the stone of healing.

DIRECTOR 5: (watching the scene) Sir, what have you unleashed on all of us?

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (watching the scene) I don't know.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: (watching the scene) I just don't know.

The network president begins to cry. Else where, back at the medium size bar in Twin Leaf Town, the people stare at the TV with shocked expressions on their faces.

RANDY: (looking at the TV with a shocked expression on his face) I can't understand this fucking story line any more.

Back at the stage slash studio, the violent horror continues. Suddenly, the awesome foursome burst through stage door C. They see the destruction caused by the fighting and they see the knight and Ueldon still going at it.

PAUL: Wait!

Ueldon spits out a fire ball that hits the knight on his ass. Ueldon sets more miniature fires to the stage slash studio.

BARRY: Uh oh.

BARRY: Someone has a chip on their shoulder.

The some what injured knight sees David holding the healing stone and he gets an idea.

KNIGHT: (holding out his bloody sword) The stone of healing.

KNIGHT: (holding out his bloody sword) I need you to throw it at Ueldon.

David throws the healing stone at Ueldon with almost machine like strength and a white light emanates from it, shocking Ueldon. With Ueldon temporary unable to move, the knight slashes him in half, along the center of his orange body.

DAVID: (feeling impressed) He sliced the shit out of that evil bastard.

Ueldon dies instantaneously. He then falls into the same gaping crack he came out of and the gaping crack ends up being sealed close.

BARRY: That was some scary stuff.

The sprinklers finally turn on in the stage slash studio and a few of the audience members come out from hiding underneath their chairs. Paul, Barry, David, and Kenny see 4 micro phones and they each grab one and turn them on. 1 camera that's pointed at the center of the stage is some how miraculously still rolling and recording every thing on live TV.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) It's over.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) The curse has been destroyed.

The remaining audience members stare at Paul, Barry, David, and Kenny, who are standing on the center of the big stage.

PAUL: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) We have to make sure it stays destroyed.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) You see, we've learned something today.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) Cussing can be funny, but doing it all the time causes a lot of trouble.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) We're all saying the f word too much.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) The knights of laws and rules were created to make sure that bad words were kept to a minimum.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) Curse words are called that because they are cursed.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) We have to go back to only using curse words in certain circumstances.

PAUL: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) Besides, too much use of a bad word takes away from its impact.

PAUL: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) We believe in free speech and all that, but keeping a few words out of most every day conversations is important.

BARRY: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) So from now on, you've all got to try and watch your language.

Back at the medium size bar in Twin Leaf Town, the customers and employees take what they're hearing from the live recording, seriously.

ED: (watching and listening to the awesome foursome on TV) Ya!

SAN: (watching and listening to the awesome foursome on TV) Yes!

MIKE: (watching and listening to the awesome foursome on TV) Okay!

RANDY: (watching and listening to the awesome foursome on TV) That's true.

RANDOM DUDE: (watching and listening to the awesome foursome on TV) That's doable.

RANDOM CHICK: (watching and listening to the awesome foursome on TV) Is this still part of the show?

Back at the stage slash studio, the awesome foursome continue with their truthful speech.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: We're sorry knight of laws and rules.

NETWORK PRESIDENT: From now on, we'll obey your law and rule.

The knight puts his sword back in it's holder.

KNIGHT: I'll hold you humans to that.

The knight flies out of the studio, on his way back to where he originally came from.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) We're proud of all of you that will take what we said seriously.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) Doing things like that will make my friend Kenny feel good.

KENNY: (feeling all better, talking through a micro phone, and holding it in his hand) We hope our wisdom rubs off on all of you out there who are watching and listening to us.

PAUL: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) Dam straight.

DAVID: (talking through a micro phone and holding it in his hand) I love you dudes.

The live camera feed seen all around Sinnoh, cuts off. The awesome foursome actually succeeded in saving one seventh of the world and one seventh of the human race. That night, they rested easy at a hotel after their immensely important quest ended.

The next morning, which was Sunday morning, the awesome foursome is on a plane flying towards Veilstone City. They actually managed to each get a free first class ticket after what happened the night before. They each read a news paper and find out that only a total of 745 people died all around the world from the second black death. As tragic as that fact was, they were all relieved that one seventh of the world and one seventh of the population wasn't killed off. Their troubled minds were now at ease and they arrived in Veilstone City at exactly 4:00 pm with their heads held high.

The awesome foursome decide to celebrate their victory quest by going out to eat at the Chill Out restaurant. They arrive there at 6:30 pm. Paul eats some fried pork steaks and drinks soda with it, Barry eats 10 fish tacos and drinks some soda down with them, which gives him a bad smelly case of gas, David drinks 3 margaritas which consist of 1 being a tropical sun rise margarita, 1 being a presidenta margarita, and the last 1 being an el nino rita margarita, and Kenny has a ham burger with soda. David decided to sweeten up his margaritas by pouring sugar in them all.

PAUL: David, you over did it again.

BARRY: Dude, you seriously need to lay off the liquor.

KENNY: Man, you just can't control yourself around temptation.

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) I can too and take a chill pill or 2.

David burps and Barry farts.

BARRY: My gas is coming out of the basement and not the attic.

KENNY: What's that suppose to mean?

DAVID: (acting drunk, feeling drunk, and laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA!

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) It means he's getting rid of the gas inside his body by farting it out of his butt instead of burping it out his mouth.

BARRY: Right!

KENNY: Gross!

PAUL: We're in a restaurant you 2.

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) Yeah and hopefully the other people here can't smell Barry's fish taco farts.

BARRY: Are you saying i smell?

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) Just your farts.

KENNY: Bro, you need to lay off the fish tacos.

BARRY: No dice.

David burps and Barry farts again.

PAUL: Control yourselves you 2.

PAUL: This behavior is pathetic.

BARRY: Paul, i hope you don't resent me for joking around at your expense and i hope you'll still think of me as an ally and friend.

PAUL: I don't resent you too much and i do still think of you as my ally and friend.

KENNY: That's good to hear.

DAVID: (yelling, acting, and feeling drunk) AMEN!

DAVID: (acting drunk, feeling drunk, and laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA!

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) This calls for a celebration.

BARRY: Just what kind of celebration did you have in mind?

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) A celebration that'll make me laugh some more before the night is over.

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) A celebration that involves more sweet alcohol for me.

The waitress comes by their table.

WAITRESS: Sir, would you like to order some food now?

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) Nope!

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) I want me a 4th margarita.

WAITRESS: If you want a 4th margarita, you'll have to order food with it.

WAITRESS: It's restaurant rules.

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) Oh no.

WAITRESS: Sorry about that.

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) It's okay.

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) Rules are rules.

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) I'll just pay my margarita bill now.

WAITRESS: Okay!

PAUL: (joking around) It's for the best mister drinks a lot.

BARRY: If you had even 1 more margarita, i would've fined you.

KENNY: Ha ha ha ha ha!

DAVID: (acting and feeling drunk) Dudes, i don't get your jokes.

Paul, Barry, David, and Kenny each pay their restaurant bills and exit the Chill Out restaurant. They stay over at Paul and Reggie's house for the night. David ended up sleeping like he was in a coma.

The next morning, which was Monday morning, Paul, Barry, and Kenny see David off as he gets on a bus that'll take him home. The bus he's on leaves at exactly 9:16 am. Barry and Kenny take a bus ride to Twin Leaf Town that day. Paul ended up seeing them off as well. As David sits on his bus, he looks out the window and knows that he and the rest of the awesome foursome will one day go on another quest together. He feels proud about him and them.

 **The End!**

 **WOW! This story was freaking eclectic and awesome. It had diverse characters with diverse personalities all in it. It also had diverse facts and opinions about the english language itself. Not to forget, this story had a few historical facts in it as well. When 4 dudes usually hang out, it turns out to be an interesting party most of the time. Paul, Barry, David, and Kenny were freaking awesome in this story. They make an immensely awesome team as the awesome foursome. That was proven when they saved the world from cataclysmic death and destruction. The awesome foursome will be known as the most awesome dudes ever in the history of history.**


End file.
